


Невыносимый сосед, или любовь всей жизни

by fandom_Shadowhunters_2017



Category: Shadowhunters (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 16:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12193716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Shadowhunters_2017/pseuds/fandom_Shadowhunters_2017
Summary: Первое, что видит Гарри, распахивая дверь комнаты, — блестящие капли воды, катящиеся вдоль широкой спины его нового соседа





	Невыносимый сосед, или любовь всей жизни

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана для команды fandom Shadowhunters 2017 на Фандомную Битву 2017 на diary.ru  
> Ознакомиться с ней также можно здесь: http://fk-2017.diary.ru/p213718137.htm
> 
> Предупреждение: образы персонажей могут значительно отличаться от принятого RPF фанона
> 
> Размещение только с разрешения автора.

Первое, что видит Гарри, распахивая дверь комнаты, — блестящие капли воды, катящиеся вдоль широкой спины и скрывающиеся за краем махрового полотенца.

— Ты, видимо, новый сосед, — без энтузиазма произносит стоящий посреди комнаты парень, поворачиваясь; проступающий за его спиной солнечный свет образует вокруг красивого подтянутого тела ореол.

— Привет, — кивает Гарри, стараясь улыбнуться. — Я — Гарри. Рад знакомству.

— А я не особо рад, что кто-то теперь будет мешать мне.

Гарри смотрит на него во все глаза и не понимает, что происходит.

— Гардероб и ванная там, — продолжает тот, качая головой в сторону противоположной двери. Гарри, сдвинув брови, направляется туда, когда та распахивается ему на встречу и из ванной медленно выходит улыбающаяся девчонка и еще один парень. Одежда на них — лишь номинальный аксессуар, и Гарри морщится.

За спиной раздается рычащий смех, и он не уверен, кого из этих троих он ненавидит в эту секунду больше. Гарри кривится. Ему противно.

— Мы немного увлеклись, — парень говорит так спокойно и расслабленно, что хочется съездить ему по очаровательной улыбке. — Я — Мэтт, — взгляд его оценивающе скользит по девчонке, осматривая, и от этого внимания она глупо улыбается, — надеюсь, для тебя это не проблема?

— С чего это чужая личная жизнь будет для меня проблемой? — Гарри чувствует себя идиотом: в Колумбийском он чуть больше часа, а уже успел неуместно блеснуть знаниями перед деканом, чуть не забыть рюкзак в отъезжающем такси, и теперь это. Это, в лице соседа, с усмешкой натягивает темную футболку, скрывая спортивную фигуру.

— Можешь расположиться там, — не оборачиваясь, бросает Мэтт, махнув рукой в противоположную от входа сторону. 

Комната большая и светлая, даже несмотря на некоторый бардак. Два окна, два письменных стола и кровати, а также тумбочки и пара шкафов. Все стандартно, за исключением того, что в той половине, где, вероятно, обитает Мэтт, на стенах висят флажки баскетбольных команд, валяются пара банок из-под газировки и джинсы. Там, где предстоит жить Гарри, — чистое запустение. Он тяжело выдыхает, вспомнив уютную комнату в съемной квартире и танцевальные плакаты на стенах, бросает рюкзак на постель. После долгого перелета хочется просто упасть лицом в подушку и отдохнуть, но, судя по всему, у веселой компании позади него, совсем другие планы. Гарри вновь морщится. Никто не обещал, что они с новым соседом сразу же станут друзьями навеки. Впрочем, наблюдать за тем, как кто-то кому-то отсасывает, он тоже не планировал.

Грохот захлопнувшейся двери возвращает Гарри в реальный мир, где он обнаруживает себя в абсолютном одиночестве. Мэтт не появляется ни вечером, ни следующим утром.

Университет оказывается по-настоящему монументальным и огромным. В последнем Гарри убеждается следующим же днем, когда чуть не опаздывает на лекцию, неверно свернув в коридоре. Со своим соседом Гарри не пересекается ни на одном занятии и уже счастливо расслабляется, когда обнаруживает пустую комнату в свете закатных лучей вечером. В конце концов, беспокойство не входит в его обязанность. Это Гарри новенький, а не тот, кто проучился здесь уже три года.

Преподаватели не особенно заботились об адаптации нового студента, снабдив Гарри в первый же день уймой заданий и дополнительных мероприятий. В том числе и посещением исторического музея. Гарри любит свою будущую профессию и отлично понимает, что все усилия не напрасны, но возвращаться в кампус по темным аллеям, в которых он пока что путается, было не самым приятным занятием. Как и необходимость описать свои впечатления об увиденном в эссе.

Из-за прикрытой двери виднеется луч света, указывающий на то, что пропавший сосед вернулся. Гарри улыбается сам себе, надеясь, что, даже для того, чтобы произвести первое впечатление, можно получить второй шанс. И пусть их знакомство прошло не лучшим образом — жить бок о бок им предстоит еще довольно долго, а напряженных отношений Гарри не хочет однозначно.

— Прив... — звонкий возглас тонет в чмокающем звуке, а сам Гарри так и остается стоять в дверном проеме с распахнутой дверью и ртом. Заведя руки за голову и размеренно покачивая бедрами в такт движениям чужой головы и ладони, у стены стоит Мэтт. И когда-нибудь позже Гарри обязательно поймет, как это неправильно, но сейчас он не может отвести взгляда от сильной напряженной шеи, рельефа мышц и темной щетины на задранном кверху подбородке.

Мэтт настолько чувственно наслаждается тем, как глубоко в рот берет парень, стоящий перед ним на коленях, что не обращает никакого внимания на появление в комнате Гарри. 

«Давай, парниша, соси. Так, чтобы, наконец, перестать думать, чтобы все эти гребаные мысли, разбивающие черепную коробку, наконец, сконцентрировались внизу живота, и ты их сглотнул. Давай, не останавливайся».

Мэтт толкается бедрами резче, грубее сжав короткие волосы на макушке, и закусывая собственную губу изнутри. Парень шипит, сглатывая, но тут же, кажется, вспоминая, что должен стараться и принимается обводить кончиком языка яркую от выступающей смазки, головку члена. Мэтт выдыхает, отвлекаясь. Кажется, они ходят на одни лекции по вторникам. Кажется, как бы парнишка ни старался, его имени Мэтт не запомнит. И снова мысли. Это нервирует, это зудит под кожей, это, блядь, отвлекает от приятных ощущений в паху. Парень хватается за бедра Мэтта, оставляя следы, сглатывая и двигая головой.

«Хороший мальчик, старайся».

Толчок, еще один. Влажный горячий рот принимает его почти на всю длину, в то время, как паренек показательно стонет, пошло хлюпая губами и языком. На его подбородке блестят влажные следы смазки, а ото рта тянутся прозрачные ниточки слюны. Зрелище завораживает и возбуждает. Впрочем, это уже не важно, Мэтт чувствует, как между лопаток катится капля пота, как судорога приятно сводит мышцы, как он кончает в горячий рот и почти перестает думать, вспоминать то, как ему удалось удержаться на краю, вернуть уважение родителей и своры влиятельных родственников. Похуй на то, чего ему стоит чужое восхищение. Похуй на то, какой завтра день. Парень целует выступающую косую мышцу его пресса, заглядывая в глаза, а Мэтт открывает свои, упираясь взглядом в опешившего соседа перед собой. Кажется, его имя он помнит.

— Присоединишься? — криво улыбается Мэтт, падая на собственную кровать.

Гарри быстро моргает, сгоняя смущение и удивление. В конце концов, это и его комната, а не бордель!

— Нет, — он отрицательно качает головой и быстро проходит внутрь. Парень глупо улыбается, намереваясь усесться на кровать рядом с Мэттом, но резко меняющееся настроение того отпугивает:  
— Был рад с тобой встретиться, — спокойно произносит Мэтт, и Гарри точно уверен, учится тот на юриста, только таким голосом можно одинаково равнодушно выносить приговор и миловать.

— Но я, — выдыхает парень, цепляясь пальцами за край собственных джинс.

— Пока. — Брови Мэтта приподнимаются, и в парня летит ранее снятая футболка.

Гарри считает это грубым и наглым. Гарри уверен в бескомпромиссном эгоизме своего соседа. Гарри не может перестать думать о тяжелой головке члена на чужом языке.

У них нет и никогда не будет ничего общего.

Гарри Шам — будущий историк-искусствовед, всерьез увлекается танцами, производит хорошее впечатление на окружающих и старается всегда быть приветливым. Родители гордятся им и понимают. Им совсем не понравилась идея сына отправиться в Нью-Йорк, но они поддержали его, так же, как поддержала и Шелби, с которой они знакомы со старшей школы и которая однажды ответит «да» на главный вопрос Гарри. Пока что Гарри учится, старается не путаться в коридорах университета, заводит новых знакомых в танцевальной студии и ненавидит собственного соседа по комнате.

Мэттью Даддарио.

Долбаный Мэтт.

Это имя прокатывается во рту Гарри горечью, а в голове отдается звуками бьющегося о стену изголовья кровати, когда Мэтт — мечта половины курса, умный, но откровенно пофигистичный парень — втрахивает кого-то в матрац собственной кровати.

Гарри не уверен в том, занимается ли Мэтт чем-то еще, кроме разнообразия своей личной жизни и раскрепощения первокурсников. Конечно, у них нет общих занятий, но встретить Мэтта в библиотеке можно только, если туда забредет его очередное увлечение. Гарри никогда не открыл бы в себе столь ханжеских наклонностей, но личная жизнь Мэтта портит жизнь Гарри. И иногда Гарри кажется, что тот делает это специально.

И как бы усердно Гарри не накрывал сейчас свою голову подушкой или кутался в одеяло, мало уместное в начале осени, он все равно отлично слышит. Гарри лежит на собственной кровати, подтянув колени к груди и всеми фибрами души ненавидит Мэтта, чьи низкие стоны заставляют его тело покрываться мурашками и вздрагивать.

— Хороший мальчик, — шепчет Мэтт в другой стороне комнаты, а Гарри уверен, что ему на ухо. Он кожей чувствует, как податливо в этот момент прогибается парень под Мэттом, как улыбается и тянется за следующим поцелуем. Гарри не хочет знать или думать о том, каковы эти красивые мягкие губы на вкус, но зачем-то представляет себе. На лбу выступают капли холодного пота, а тело липнет к постели. Он никогда не занимался чем-то подобным, и у него точно нет опыта того, как справиться с собственным стояком, пока практически незнакомый парень у противоположной стены вылизывает чувствительное место между разведенных в стороны ног другого парня.

Это не мерещится Гарри. Он точно не сможет стереть это из памяти или смыть в душе. Он забывает моргать, видя, как в полумраке напряжена обнаженная спина, как оттопыривается задница в прогибе и как блестит головка члена. Гарри пропускает выдох, вздыхая вместе с Мэттом, который приподнимает голову, широко ведет языком вдоль ствола чужого члена и, улыбаясь, медленно вталкивает палец в блестящее от слюны кольцо мышц. Гарри готов взвыть.

Мэтт чертовски красивый. Люди не должны быть такими. Гарри сглатывает слюну, наполнившую рот, и быстро выходит из комнаты, громко хлопнув дверью. Долгий взгляд Мэтта и его заливистый хохот сопровождает тяжелый выдох Гарри, подпирающего теперь стену.

— У тебя все в порядке? — напротив Гарри останавливается миниатюрная девушка с альбомом для рисования. Кажется, он встречал ее однажды на занятиях, но имени еще не запомнил.

— Вроде того, — выдыхает Гарри, подняв взгляд. Он точно не так представлял себе жизнь в университете и точно не планировал ночевать под дверью комнаты, сидя на полу в пижамных штанах и пряча собственный стояк.

— Выглядишь не особо, — девушка окидывает скорбным взглядом дверь комнаты и губ ее касается улыбка. Гарри хочется больно удариться макушкой о стену, он отлично догадывается, что та дальше произнесет. — Мэтт умеет доставлять неудобства и мешать спать.

За стеной в этот момент раздается рычащий стон, заглушаемый глухим толчком кровати. Гарри совершенно точно ненавидит своего соседа по комнате.

Последний раз такое происходило с Гарри лет пять-шесть назад, тогда он только познакомился с Шелби и скоростным интернетом, в котором можно было найти взрослые видео на любой вкус. Сейчас Шелби далеко, а дрочить на порнушку кажется чем-то за гранью здравого смысла. И, тем не менее, пижамные штаны Гарри противно оттягиваются стоящим и болезненно требующим к себе внимания членом.

Он бредет в душ, гневно оглядывая спящего Мэтта. Такого милого и трогательного, что Гарри хочется его придушить из-за контраста с реальным.

Прохладная вода освежает тело и успокаивает бешено колотящуюся в висках кровь. Легче не становится. Гарри понимает, что нужна физическая разрядка, и руки сами собой тянутся к основанию члена, но замирают в паре сантиметров, поглаживая живот. Гарри слизывает капли воды, катящиеся по губам, и замирает. Он не позволит себе опуститься до этого. Нет, не из-за этого парня!

— Могу помочь, — в первый миг Гарри думает, будто голос над ухом ему мерещится, но в следующую секунду его виска касается нос Мэтта, а в спину упирается чужая грудь. Он блядски горячий, от его тела отбиваются хрустальные капли воды, отчего кожа блестит, а пряди темных волос прилипают ко лбу. Гарри видит это, будто в замедленной съемке, чуть поворачиваясь назад. Губы Мэтта так неправильно близко к лицу Гарри, что он чувствует их мягкость почти физически. Он и сам не понимает, что происходит, но замечает нежную улыбку, украшающую лицо Мэтта, и понимает, что тот улыбается сорванному стону Гарри. Еле касаясь, больше лаская воздух между, Мэтт обводит возбужденный член, другой ладонью он накрывает шею Гарри, крепко сдерживая, контролируя. Гарри забывает, как дышать и медленно моргает, боясь потерять собственное отражение в чужом взгляде.

— А я все ждал, когда же ты решишься, — сквозь шум воды шепчет Мэтт, неаккуратно мазнув губами по скуле, и Гарри осознает. Понимает, мать его, всю банальность ситуации.

— Иди ты нахер! — резко подаваясь в сторону, практически кричит Гарри. Вдоль его позвоночника идет волна трясущего отчаяния. Как это могло произойти с ним?

— Ты чего? — искренне не понимает Мэтт, шагая навстречу. Он красивый, мокрый и возбужденный. Гребаный хищник на охоте! Но Гарри не станет добычей ни при каких обстоятельствах. Он отходит еще на шаг назад, упираясь спиной в стену и опасно шипит:  
— Не представляешь, как ты меня бесишь. Твой вечный траходром. У нас не комната, а отель на одну ночь для дешевых шлюх.

— Шлюх? — цепляется за последнее слово Мэтт, и зверь внутри него уже не хочет ласки, он требует крови.

— Да. — Качает головой Гарри, вытирая капли с лица. — И главная среди них ты. Тебе же все равно... — договорить он не успевает, в стену рядом с головой врезается кулак, и на плитке остается трещина и след крови, тут же смываемый водой из душа.

— Пошел нахуй, святая непорочность! — ревет Мэтт, сталкивая стеклянную полку и роняя все ее содержимое, выходит вон.

— Я думаю, ты нагнетаешь, — по мнению Александры все в жизни замечательно, главное, захотеть.

Брови Мэтта приподнимаются в недоумении, он приоткрывает рот и с гневом бросает картошку-фри на салфетку:  
— Этот придурок назвал меня шлюхой!

— Справедливости ради, ты и правда не особенно разборчив в связях, — улыбается она.

— Зачем я вообще с тобой это все обсуждаю? — шипит Мэтт и отворачивается от сестры. Она старшая в их семье и почему-то именно ей родители позволили положить болт на их желания, она же девочка, принцесса в идеальном мире идеальных людей. Мэтт любит свою сестру больше всех, но ненавидит обстоятельства, в которых он оказался по банальной причине своего рождения. Ему бы хотелось играть в кино или создавать кулинарные шедевры, он обожает рассматривать черное звездное небо, а вместо этого вынужден строить логичную защиту очередного подсудимого.

— Потому что последние три недели ты дерганый и немного поехавший, — Александра смотрит ему в глаза, точнее, пытается, старается отвлечь внимание на себя, но брат ее больше не слушает. Он загипнотизированно рассматривает то, как изящно извивается тело Гарри, который двигается в такт мелодии с чьего-то мобильника, собрав вокруг себя небольшую толпу восхищенных зрителей. И восхититься есть чем — у Гарри красивое подтянутое тело, нежная золотистая кожа и потрясающие пальцы. Мэтт вздрагивает, когда тот, прогибаясь в пояснице, ведет этими самыми пальцами от линии ремня джинс вниз, неаккуратно оглаживая бугорок под тканью, и под радостные возгласы окружающих продолжает танцевать. Резкие, но такие отточено плавные движения. У Гарри работает каждая часть тела, он так гибок и красив, что Мэтт не может не думать о том, как охуенно было бы, если бы это тело прогибалось под ним.

— Блядь, — выдыхает Мэтт и, наконец, поворачивается к сестре.

— Может, тебе не стоит быть таким мудаком? — спрашивает Александра. Она давно бросила юридический факультет, сменив мантию на театральные подмостки, но складывать дважды два научилась еще в младшей школе.

— Может, я просто его трахну и забуду? — отзывается Мэтт, бросая еще один быстрый взгляд в сторону, где какая-то девчонка и парень обнимают Гарри, и тот улыбается так широко и лучезарно.

Кажется, Мэтт ни разу не видел, как улыбается Гарри. От этой мысли ни тепло, ни холодно. Он так же идет на лекции, так же флиртует с каким-то парнем, так же собирается в бар вечером. Только что-то в груди противно трепещет. Каждый раз, как он натыкается взглядом на вещи Гарри. В голове не укладывается, что кто-то в принципе может отказать Мэтту. Он видел себя в зеркало и не в его правилах напускать деланную скромность. А Гарри отказал, причем, явно ломая себя. Ему не просто хотелось секса тем утром, как было с ним самим, он, кажется, был готов отдаться именно Мэтту. Или это все не очень здоровая фантазия. Гарри бесится, когда ему мешают спать чужие стоны. Он открыто послал Мэтта и весь его образ жизни. Да они даже не разговаривают! Впрочем, тут скорее вина самого Мэтта, который откровенно проигнорировал дружелюбное приветствие нового соседа, настолько был недоволен тем фактом, что к нему кого-то подселили. И, тем не менее, он не может перестать думать о том, как изгибается Гарри в танце, и его лучистой улыбке одновременно.

— Блядь, — шипит себе под нос Мэтт, бросая рубашку на кровать. Он запутался еще и в этом. Как и обычно в своей жизни. Каждый раз что-то новое приносит Мэтту только головную боль и очередное разочарование. Родители давно бы забили на судьбу своего нерадивого наследника, оказавшегося полноценно бисексуальным и не особенно желающим принимать бразды правления семейным бизнесом, если бы не все та же проблема с рождением. Он — единственный сын в семье, и любезные мама с папой не предлагали выбора. Думать о чувствах и желаниях самого Мэтта не хотел никто. Разве что Александра, но она могла только морально поддержать. Он и сам не помнит, в какой момент стал таким, когда на всякое действие начал отвечать агрессивным вызовом. И даже, когда милый и приветливый сосед протягивал ему руку в знак приветствия, Мэтт решил, что было бы не плохо его трахнуть.

Повернувшись вполоборота, он рассматривает половину комнаты Гарри, и цепляется взглядом за небольшую рамку с фото, видимо, тот готовит подарок, но Мэтту плевать, он смотрит на то, какой красивый на этой фотке Гарри, рядом с которым застыла в танце какая-то девушка.

Мэтту кажется, хотя, нет, он уверен — они будут охуенными партнерами в сексе. И от тупого, ничем не подкрепленного желания хочется дать себе затрещину. Вместо этого он поднимает голову к потолку, а пальцами ведет вдоль линии ремня. Вероятнее всего, через час или два под Мэттом уже будет кто-то стонать, или на его коленях, или на коленях перед ним, но сейчас это так не важно. Сейчас Мэтт запускает руку в собственные трусы и оглаживает член, выдыхает, резким движением стягивает брюки и, бросив взгляд на фото в рамке, падает на кровать, раздвигая колени.

Над дверью в их комнату стоит повесить красный фонарь, который будет загораться каждый раз, как в самой комнате кто-то будет заниматься сексом. На себя Гарри не рассчитывает, зато этот девайс отлично сбережет ему нервы. Правда, есть вероятность, что лампочка будет гореть постоянно.

Гарри не уверен, стоило бы красному предупреждению гореть сейчас. Его не выламывает ярость или гнев, ему не хочется оторвать яйца очередному любовнику или наорать на Мэтта. Потому что в комнате только Мэтт. Только блядски порочный и привлекательный Мэтт, медленно размазывающий выступающую смазку вдоль стоящего члена. Гарри замирает в дверях, ожидая реакции, но тот так увлечен, что не обращает внимания, пальцы правой руки он запускает в рот, облизывая каждый, оттягивая нижнюю губу и делая их такими влажно блестящими, что Гарри непроизвольно кусает свои. Пальцами левой обрисовывает головку, лишь низко выдыхая, и толкается бедрами в кулак. Сильные мышцы пресса рельефно напрягаются, а на шее проявляется венка. Гарри очень хочет прикусить ее зубами, заставить Мэтта стонать в голос, чтобы каждый вдох отпечатывался на языке. Мэтт в это время начинает двигать рукой быстрее, крепче обхватывая член, пальцы идеально лежат на стволе, Гарри чувствует, как скручивается возбуждение от мысли о том, как эти пальцы могли надрачивать его член. Гарри прикусывает язык, боясь вздохнуть и спугнуть расслабленного Мэтта. Под прикрытыми веками трепещет удовольствие, бедра Мэтта резко подаются вверх, пока он облизывает свои раскрасневшиеся губы. Гарри хочет целовать их, покачиваясь на коленях Мэтта, пока тот будет двигаться внутри него. Эта мысль такая липкая, неправильная и самая возбуждающая из всех его фантазий. Впрочем, стон, с которым кончает Мэтт, меняет все, уничтожая Гарри желанием изнутри.

Ожидаемого облегчения не появляется даже после трех шотов текилы. Мэтт вытирает губы, медленно прикрывая глаза. Это какой-то идиотический бред. Совершенно неправильная ситуация, в которую такой неправильный Мэтт просто не мог попасть. Кто угодно может мучиться от недотраха, но только не он. Не человек, у которого этот самый трах случается, стоит только захотеть. Вот и сейчас милая брюнетка, призывно покачивает бедрами, в упор глядя на него. Кажется, это называется флиртом. Кажется, Мэтт действительно дрочил, думая о собственном несносном соседе. Соседе, который сейчас вероятно учит очередной параграф, или извивается в танце, или трахает кого-то. Нет. Мэтт качает головой, отворачиваясь от девушки и подзывая бармена движением руки. Его сосед, наверное, никого не трахает. Мэтт готов зареветь от мысли о том, что, возможно, его сосед — девственник и еще никогда никому не отсасывал. Воспоминание о неудачной попытке секса в ванной их комнаты больно бьет по уже не особо трезвому сознанию. Его ведет от того, что, возможно, он первый парень, кто вот так прикосался к Гарри. Зато понятно, почему тот считает Мэтта шлюхой. Он скрипит зубами. Никто не может считать его шлюхой или неудачником. Он приложил достаточно усилий и послал нахер слишком многое, чтобы удовлетворить чужие потребности, теперь время его желаний.

Девушка прижимается к Мэтту округлой грудью, явно не скованной бельем, и целует его прямо в коридоре, заставляя упереться спиной о стену. Наверное, она бы встала на колени прямо здесь, настолько в ее глазах много желания. У Мэтта кружится голова, но не от алкоголя или возбуждения. В открывшейся двери комнаты он видит Гарри, натягивающего на себя футболку, и придурковато улыбается, — у Гарри такое красивое тело, что хочется вылизать его всего. Мэтт кусает себя за губу, крепче притягивая к себе девушку, что та воспринимает, как приглашение и принимается целовать его шею. Потом она поворачивается к Гарри и лыбится. Так идиотски неправильно, что Мэтт не понимает, как не замечал этого раньше.

— Хочешь присоединиться? — томно говорит она, не выпуская из рук пряжку ремня, и Мэтта пробирает дрожь от мысли, что кто-то другой, а не он сам будет целовать Гарри. Ему страшно. С ним такого не бывало и быть не должно.

— Он не хочет, — хрипит Мэтт, задерживаясь таким лишне долгим взглядом на шее Гарри, и тянет девушку за собой в душ. — Тишину не обещаю, — добавляет он, видя, как меняется выражение лица Гарри, как тот кривит губы и сжимает кулаки. Ему должно быть все равно и ему будет все равно. Мэтт надеется, что у него получится. С каждым толчком входя в горячее тело девушки резче, срывая с ее губ пошлые стоны и смахивая с собственного лба капли воды, Мэтт убеждается, что нихрена у него не получится. Внутри скручено жесткое удовольствие, требующее разрядки, но ни мокрый рот, ни податливое лоно не помогают ему расслабиться. Сквозь шум воды он слышит, как хлопает входная дверь, и разворачивает девушку спиной к себе. Ему должно быть похуй на чувства этого недотроги, как и Гарри — на его. Он даже не думал, что может испытывать Мэтт, когда отказал ему, когда оскорбил, вот и Мэтт ничего не будет чувствовать.

Только.

Он до крови прокусывает свою губу, чувствуя на языке железистый привкус и так и не сорвавшееся имя.

На День благодарения у них всегда особенные планы. Даже в этом году — особенно в этом году, когда они не виделись более трех месяцев. Гарри готовит для Шелби милый подарок, всеми силами стараясь не думать о соседе, который еще утром буквально сбежал из комнаты. Спросонья он успел лишь заметить кашемировое пальто и светлую рубашку. Мэтту очень шел строгий стиль, в нем он, будто вылитое изваяние из мрамора, казался еще идеальнее. Гарри серьезно не знает, как именно ему воспринимать соседа по комнате, они не друзья и даже не приятели. За прошедшие месяцы обучения он успел познакомиться с кучей новых людей, подружиться со студентами-физиками, которые, как и он, увлекались танцами, найти себе приятеля для походов в кино на документалки, но нелепый разговор в душе так и остался самым продолжительным между Гарри и Мэттом.

Шелби стоит на Центральном вокзале, так трогательно улыбаясь, что у Гарри щемит сердце. Он отвратительно недостоин этой девушки. Она приехала к нему, а он всю дорогу в такси прокручивает в голове воспоминания прошлой ночи и гортанные стоны Мэтта, вколачивающего кого-то в кровать. Гарри уже не обращает внимания на то, кто именно кончает под ним, нараспев выстанывая имя, хотя сам Мэтт имен никогда не называет. Гарри ненавидит себя за эти мысли в то время, как девушка нежно опускает голову на его плечо.

Александра — единственное адекватное лицо во всем этом театре абсурда. Мэтт не сомневается, он уверен. Родители смотрят на него, как на кролика из шляпы фокусника — что еще выкинет их нерадивый отпрыск. Впрочем, Мэтт достойно подготовился — его интрижки родителей не волнуют, а межсезонные тесты он сдал на отлично. Впереди практика, которую ему, хочет он того или нет, придется пройти в фирме отца. Слушать каждый день о том, насколько достойный старший Даддарио человек и как ему не повезло с единственным сыном. Толерантность такая толерантная. Совсем невыносимо становится в тот момент, когда мама радостно сообщает, что к Рождеству в город вернется некая Эстер, с которой Мэтту настоятельно рекомендуют познакомиться. Она не особенно умная, зато выйдет отличная жена. В этот момент Мэтт думает о том, как прекрасно изящные ноги Гарри будут смотреться на его плечах.

— Не надо, — шепчет понимающая все слишком хорошо Александра и забирает из рук Мэтта сигарету. Ее брат — разочарование для родителей, чтобы он ни сделал. Срывает награды и побеждает на всевозможных олимпиадах, умудряется класть на учебу и при этом отлично сдавать экзамены и, тем не менее, родители считают его неправильным и сломанным. Каким он, впрочем, и является. У Мэтта нет близких друзей, только пьяные приятели и тусовочные знакомые. Мэтт ни с кем не бывает откровенен, он уверен, что если однажды он скажет кому-то правду над ним посмеются так же, как родители когда-то.

Мэтт делает долгий глоток, оставляя полупустую бутылку с виски в коридоре, и тянет дверную ручку на себя.

— Твою ж мать! — выдыхает он на всю комнату, не отводя взгляда. Эта картинка навсегда останется на сетчатке его глаз и на подкорке сознания. Она выест его фантазию, как кислота, противно шипя правдой. На постели Гарри красивая девчонка в коленно-локтевой целует кожу над его боксерами. 

У Гарри прикрыты глаза и каменный стояк. Он улыбается нежным прикосновениям, осторожно оттягивая длинные волосы и представляя себе совсем другого человека. В эту минуту Гарри ненавидит себя, но сделать ничего не может — комната насквозь пропахла Мэттом, в углу его футболка, а в голове Гарри — задранный в экстазе подбородок. На Шелби красивое белье, от нее пахнет персиками, а единственное о чем напоминают Гарри персики — это бальзам для губ Мэтта, который он временами забывает в разных уголках комнаты. Гарри не хочет спать с Шелби, он хочет, чтобы все закончилось минетом и он кончил с закрытыми глазами, но вместо этого распахивает их, упираясь в пылающее гневом лицо Мэтта.

Он пошатывается и не торопится закрывать дверь.

— Какого хера здесь происходит? Я тут сплю вообще-то, — возмущается, осматривая совсем не красивую Шелби, а такого призывно соблазнительного Гарри. Мэтт думает о том, что вылизал бы его от тонких щиколоток до загривка, медленно толкаясь бедрами вперед, но перед Гарри девчонка с фотографии и ему, кажется, это нравится.

— Ты бы мог уйти? — отчего-то шепчет Гарри, спрыгивая с постели, и Мэтт упирается взглядом в его босые ноги, хрипло дыша. Он, определенно, выпил лишнего.

— Это моя комната, — бескомпромиссно выдыхает Мэтт, сжимая пальцы в кулак лишь бы прямо сейчас не притянуть парня напротив к себе за шею.

— И мы оба знаем, как ты любишь ее использовать, — говорит Гарри, и Мэтт вздрагивает. Он как-то рвано вздыхает, быстро моргая, возвращаясь воспоминаниями в то утро и тут же приземляясь в сегодняшний неудачный ужин. Ему противно от самого себя. Он так сильно хочет трахнуть этого придурка, что уже потерял смысл, зачем. Раньше это было — просто потому что, потом — чтобы доказать, как он хорош и сколько тот теряет, отказываясь, а сейчас? Мэтт и сам не знает, почему. Он тянет носом воздух, ощущая в аромате женских духов примесь терпкого мужского парфюма. Его шатает еще сильнее, и он выходит прочь.

Гарри стоит у двери, не решаясь войти. Кого он обманывает — девушка за стеной, удобно расположившаяся на его постели, ему безразлична. То есть, нет, он любит Шелби, но, к сожалению, не хочет.

— Хочешь, я присоединюсь к вам? — Голос над ухом такой мягкий, ласкающий, что Гарри непроизвольно прикрывает глаза, наслаждаясь близостью. Мэтт позади него улыбается, обдавая дыханием кожу на шее между линией волос и футболки.

— Иди нахер, — шипит Гарри и тянет дверную ручку на себя. Мэтт перехватывает его руку и роняет бутылку виски на пол. Гарри оказывается вдавлен спиной в дверь их комнаты и полностью лишен возможности выбраться. Мэтт хищно скалится, облизывая губы и не сводя с него взгляда. Мэтт хочет найти причину своего бреда, но видит только Гарри.

— Гарри.

Мэтт и сам не понимает, зачем произносит имя, впервые пробуя его на вкус, лаская языком. Гарри вздрагивает, но взгляда не отводит. 

 

Он выходит из комнаты вслед за Мэттом, услышав грохот, а, вернее, сбежав от Шелби. Когда его больная фантазия ввалилась в комнату, гневно хрипя и шипя, всякий смысл близости испарился. Обманывать себя бессмысленно. Гарри знает это, чувствует, ощущая горячее тепло Мэтта и медленно прикрывает глаза. Лучше бы тому вновь влупить кулаком, только теперь в Гарри, чтобы вся эта неразбериха прекратилась. Но вместо этого Мэтт шепчет в самое ухо:  
— Гарри. 

И уходит прочь.

Гарри бы очень хотелось, чтобы все было иначе, чтобы они вместе встретили Новый год, чтобы у них было общее будущее. Вместо этого он молча наблюдает за тем, как его уже, видимо, бывшая девушка собирает вещи. Шелби не кричит, просто смотрит, прямо в глаза, видя в них то, что не замечает ни глупый Гарри, ни испорченный Мэтт. Шелби понимает, нужно время и желание простить. Последнее у нее в дефиците. Она выходит за дверь с сумкой наперевес и окидывает скорбным взглядом сидящего на полу Мэтта.

— Он весь твой, — качает головой девушка, изгибая бровь. Ей этого не понять. Не сегодня, когда ее буквально променяли на пьяного придурка, подпирающего стены и глотающего виски прямо из бутылки.

Мэтт не понимает, как ему реагировать на слова Шелби, как понять то, о чем у него нет и малейшего представления. Он поднимается и, шатаясь, входит в комнату, хлопая дверью. Гарри не вздрагивает от шума, он молча сидит на кровати, пронзая пустоту перед собой взглядом. Шелби его оставила.

— Выпьешь? — предлагает Мэтт, доставая из стола новую бутылку. — Отстойно выглядишь.

С полминуты соображает, поставить ли ему бутылку и стаканы на стол Гарри, но в итоге просто плескает напиток и протягивает ему. Гарри поднимает взгляд — в нем все так же пусто и темно. Получасом ранее он ненавидел себя, сейчас же готов разодрать себе глотку. Почему он молчал, когда любимая девушка уходила, когда собирала вещи, когда все поняла? Почему он до сих пор не понял ничего.

— Ты портишь мне жизнь, — выдыхает Гарри, забирая стакан и их пальцы соприкасаются. Кажется, в этот момент они оба не понимают реакции собственных тел.

— Встань в очередь, — отзывается Мэтт, глотая виски. Он не может смотреть на такого потерянного и разбитого Гарри, но и взгляд отвести не в силах. Мэтт планомерно и вполне осознанно испытывал терпение соседа, а теперь отчего-то не хочет наслаждаться результатом. — Мне жаль, — наконец, говорит он, сделав еще глоток. — То есть, для меня совсем не новость, что я порчу кому-то жизнь, но ты к такому точно не привык. — Гарри смотрит на янтарную жидкость, оставляющую разводы на стенках стакана, и молчит, в то время, как Мэтт продолжает: — Сначала я испортил жизнь родителям, когда родился не первым, потом, когда сказал, что не хочу быть юристом, потом, когда признался в ориентации. — Мэтт как-то отчаянно усмехается и пьет вновь. — А потом я просто начал портить жизнь всем.

— И тебе от этого легче? — Гарри морщится, глотая терпкую жидкость, и это кажется Мэтту таким трогательным, что его ведет сильнее, чем от алкоголя.

— Мне? — повторяет Мэтт. — Ты первый, кто за последние лет семь поинтересовался этим. Знаешь, я просто редкий придурок. И я никогда не хотел доставить тебе неудобства, — его язык от выпитого ощутимо заплетается, но говорит он уверенно и твердо, — ну, почти никогда, но ты сам был виноват. Нечего было меня отшивать. — Гарри не успевает даже осознать сказанного, когда тот продолжает. — Я никогда не оправдываю ничьих ожиданий, так зачем стараться? Друзья предадут, любимые бросят. — Мэтт отлично понимает, как больно это слышать Гарри, и с грохотом ставит бутылку на стол. — Всем всегда плевать. Паланик говорил правду. — Мэтт улыбается удивленному взгляду Шама. — Да, я иногда читаю книжки. — Он делает глоток и падает на кровать. — Хотелось бы сказать, что это не я такой, а обстоятельства, но я — мудак и жизнь у меня мудацкая.

Следующим утром Гарри не просыпается от головной боли или душевных мук. Он не чувствует себя разбитым, на удивление у него даже нет ощущения опустошенности. Он выключает мобильный, будивший его на занятия, и еще с несколько минут лежит не шевелясь, осознавая. То, что произошло с Шелби, что говорил Мэтт, и как на все это реагировал сам Гарри. Расставание с девушкой отчего-то не кажется неправильным, наверное, они были в разлуке слишком долго и школьная любовь способна выдержать не все. Родители, разумеется, будут в шоке. Наверное, Гарри и сам был бы в шоке, если бы сейчас не рассматривал широкую спину отвернувшегося к стене, спящего Мэтта.

За прошлый вечер Гарри узнал о нем больше, чем за месяцы их совместной жизни. Причиной тому был алкоголь и отвратительное состояние самого Мэтта: его шатало из стороны в сторону и выворачивало эмоциями наружу. Гарри слушал и не верил, — красивый и всегда довольный, такой саркастичный тот прятал внутри себя черную дыру отчаяния и непонимания. И, что больше всего удивило Гарри, Мэтт искал поддержки в нем.

Гарри улыбнулся собственным мыслям и, наконец, поднялся с кровати. Возможно, все может быть иначе. Возможно, он может быть счастлив здесь.

— Мне кажется, или что-то изменилось? — Александра удобно полулежит на кровати брата, пока тот листает сценарий. Мэтт расположился за письменным столом, заинтересованно просматривая материал.

— Тебе кажется, — отзывается он, не особенно вникая в то, что та говорит. Александра заливисто смеется и, наклонившись вперед, шепчет:  
— Я все равно найду способ расколоть тебя.

— Ага, — качает головой Мэтт, — только голую грудь я бы убрал.

— Ты так говоришь, потому что это моя грудь, а не, например, твоего соседа, — не унимается она. В ответ на это Мэтт лишь закатывает глаза, отвлекаясь на звук открывающейся двери.

Гарри переводит медленный взгляд с соседа на голубоглазую девушку и пятится назад. Только не снова! Он больше не выдержит показательного секса и надрывных стонов.

— Это Александра, моя сестра, — быстро выдыхает Мэтт, чувствуя, как ему отчего-то не хватает воздуха, когда он смотрит на Гарри. Девушка быстро спрыгивает с кровати, вставая напротив, и протягивает Гарри ладошку.

— Рада познакомиться. — Она улыбается так широко и красиво, как мог бы улыбаться Мэтт в счастливые моменты. Брат с сестрой так неуловимо похожи, только цвет глаз Александры похож на океан, хотя утонул Гарри в зеленом омуте Мэтта.

— Мне тоже очень приятно, — оживляется Гарри.

— Ну, мне пора, — забрав со стола листы, она направляется к двери, — не забудь про мои вещи, — напоминает брату и тут же объясняет Гарри: — В женском общежитии ужасная прачечная. А у меня добрый брат, но он никому об этом не скажет. — Александра целует Мэтта в щеку на прощание, и Гарри понимает, что пропал окончательно — он ни разу не видел, как лучисто и искренне тот умеет улыбаться, когда уголки губ приподнимаются, а сам он, будто сияет, совершенно преображаясь.

Мобильный телефон Мэтта звонит с перерывом в три-пять минут вот уже час, отвлекая Гарри и раздражая его нервы, но Мэтт, где бы он ни был, не торопится возвращаться. На дисплее при очередном звонке появляется «мама» и Гарри решает отыскать его. Правда, где может быть Мэтт он не представляет даже примерно. Не в бар же тот отправился в домашних джинсах!

Он проходит мимо кафетерия и спортзала, вспоминая слова Александры. В прачечной тихо и никого нет, мерный шум стиральных машин смешивается с осторожной мелодией, доносящейся откуда-то издалека. В полумраке сложно определить, куда идти и Гарри идет на звук, такой печально спокойный, иногда прерывающийся, будто играющий и сам не знает, что делает, ведомый музыкой. Гарри заворачивает и с удивлением обнаруживает Мэтта, ласково прижимающего к себе гитару. Рот его приоткрывается, но он не говорит ни слова, глядя в ответ на Гарри.

— У тебя телефон, — едва выговаривает Гарри, все еще смотря на Мэтта во все глаза. Нежная мелодия никак не вяжется с его образом жизни, и Гарри вновь убеждается в том, что практически ничего не знает о соседе.

— Да, мама, — соглашается Мэтт, откладывая телефон и даже не глядя на дисплей. Он опускает голову, позволяя темным прядям упасть на лоб. — Приехала девушка, с которой они хотят меня свести. — Делает пару резких движений ладонью, меняя мелодию. — Будто я — племенной жеребец.

— Они заботятся, — предполагает Гарри, облизывая губу. Кто забрал весь воздух из помещения?

— Или хотят избавиться от меня, — выгибает темные брови Мэтт. — Надеются получить дивиденды от вложений. — Он перестает играть, отставляя гитару, и подходит к Гарри вплотную. — Я действительно не хотел испортить твои отношения.

— Ты не виноват, — говорит Гарри, завороженно глядя на губы Мэтта.

— Виноват, — отвечает Мэтт. Он медленно прикрывает глаза и втягивает воздух носом. Его выламывает от желания прикоснуться, но Мэтт тормозит сам себя. На задворках здравого смысла отчаянно бьется мысль, что он больше не хочет делать Гарри больно, он хочет, чтобы Гарри улыбался.

Родители любят своих детей тем больше, чем они от них дальше. Родители Гарри так трогательно сочувствуют ему, что он практически начинает верить в свою тоску по Шелби. Вспоминает их выпускной и впервые за все время задается вопросом, на что же он променял свои отношения? На возможность смотреть в глаза своему соседу? На нелепое желание вдыхать его запах с утра?

Гарри качает головой отставляя книгу и набирает номер Шелби. Им нужно поговорить. Как минимум, он обязан извиниться.

Мэтт слушает спокойный голос Гарри и размышляет о том, что над дверью в их комнату было бы не плохо повесить красную лампочку. Мэтта тошнит. Кажется, его внутренности забросили в блендер и провернули пару раз. Мэтту больно, и он не знает почему. Девушка, с которой ему пришлось сегодня обедать до одури ограниченная, она улыбалась Мэтту и его матери, она так сильно хочет кольцо на палец, что ей плевать, за кого пойти, а родители уверены, этот брак — выгодное вложение. Мэтту противно. Он облизывает горлышко бутылки с джином, чувствуя на языке совсем не помогающий горький вкус, обжигая горло и шипит от боли. Это не может быть его жизнь. Он не заслужил! Мэтт глотает свои предательские всхлипы и вваливается в комнату.

— Блядский приветик! — цедит он, замечая на экране планшета лицо Шелби. Внутри Мэтта рушится целый мир, и он готов поделиться этим отчаянием со всеми.

Каждый день Гарри похож на бесконечный день сурка. Он просыпается под утро от того, что хлопает входная дверь. Он пытается заснуть, силясь не слышать очередные стоны и скрип кровати. Разумеется, что Гарри почти не спит.

— Херово выглядишь, — выдыхает одним утром Мэтт, окидывая Гарри с ног до головы, и в его взгляде пустота. Ему откровенно похуй на то, что происходит с Гарри, он замечает темные круги под глазами, знает, что тот не спит, слыша каждое движение, и хочет, чтобы этого было больше. Он видит, как разрушается Гарри внешне и надеется, что однажды он будет разрушен, как и он сам, только внутри.

Мэтт трахает кого угодно, парни и девушки одинаково мелодично стонут и кончают на нем или под ним. Мэтту, на самом деле, плевать, кто под ним или на нем. Он не запоминает лиц или имен. Только бы вытолкнуть из головы образ мило улыбающегося Гарри, только бы не помнить, как он движется в танце и как смотрит на свою подружку. Мэтт — самый настоящий кретин, признавшийся в том, о чем нормальные люди молчат, чего у нормальных людей не бывает. Мэтт жалок, и теперь Гарри это знает. Он хотел бы вырезать эти мысли из головы, как вырезают опухоль. Забыть и никогда не вспоминать. Только Гарри помнит. Мэтт видит это в его взгляде и чувствует неодобрение кожей.

Окончательно предохранители на нервах и выдержке Гарри сгорают, когда Мэтт, ритмично двигая бедрами, шепчет «мой сладкий». И от этого хочется выть, драть стену ногтями и сломать чертовому Мэтту челюсть.

— Какой же ты скот! — не выдерживает Гарри, поднимаясь с постели и швыряя на пол одеяло.

— Не завидуй, — улыбается тот, приподнимая голову, и лижет языком вдоль линии челюсти кончающего под ним парня.

— С чего ты вообще взял, что я хочу тебя? — Гарри плевать. На чужую личную жизнь, на незнакомого парня, на второй час ночи. Гарри соберет вещи и свалит отсюда прямо сейчас.

— И куда ты собрался? — Мэтт поднимается с кровати за секунду, заметив сумку в руках соседа. — До каникул еще две недели.

— Да куда угодно! — орет Гарри, не узнавая собственного голоса. Он не хочет уезжать, он хочет, чтобы Мэтт обнял его, чтобы это он двигался в одном с ним ритме, а не этот оторопевший первокурсник. — Лишь бы подальше от тебя! — зачем-то добавляет Шам и хлопает дверью.

Легче Гарри не становится. И не станет никогда. Это откровенное и такое неуместное «никогда» проворачивает каждую мысль, болезненно искажая. Ладонь Гарри движется вдоль живота, вниз к основанию члена. Он подставляет голову под воду, вспоминая и убеждая себя в том, что сейчас он не в родительском доме, не в ванной своей старой комнаты, а прижат лопатками к сильной груди Мэтта. Гарри кусает губу, шипя от боли — это не своей ладонью он накрывает член, это красивые длинные пальцы Мэтта медленно надрачивают ему, размазывая возбуждение по стволу.

— Я хочу тебя, — хрипит Гарри сквозь воду, толкаясь бедрами, представляя себе, как яркие от поцелуев губы Мэтта обхватывают головку. — Хочу! — повторяет, упираясь кулаком в стену, а другой рукой двигая еще резче. Мэтт мог бы взять его, грубо наклонив, заставив прогнуть спину, пошло раскрыв ягодицы и широко мазнув языком между. От этих картинок Гарри кончает, пробиваемый дрожью вдоль позвоночника и до пальцев ног. Его трясет и ведет. Он кончил в собственный кулак, размазав сперму по животу, фантазируя о соседе. Все эти фантазии Гарри видел в реальной жизни, только не с ним, а кем угодно другим вместе с Мэттом, на кровати в другом углу комнаты.

Гарри ненавидит Мэтта. Он никогда не сможет без него. Лучше смотреть тайком и слышать из-за подушки, кусая собственные губы и кулак, неистово дроча потом в душе, чем не видеть его совсем. Вариация мазохизма для совсем больных. И это Гарри, милый и отзывчивый Гарри, называл Мэтта шлюхой, а теперь мечтает о нем до мокрых трусов и трясущихся пальцев.

Гарри уверен, переспи они — наваждение сразу же пройдет, но он никогда и ни о чем не попросит Мэтта.

Возможно, они даже не заговорят.

— Привет. — Гарри улыбается очередная симпатичная мордашка мужского пола. — А Мэтт не говорил, что мы будем не одни.

Гарри скрипит зубами и с грохотом хлопает дверью:  
— Пошел отсюда нахер, придурок! И передай всем таким же, как ты, чтобы они забыли дорогу в эту комнату! — Гарри швыряет в парня одеждой и орет так самозабвенно, что не замечает своего прерывистого дыхания и разъяренного взгляда Мэтта, вышедшего из душа. И на том только блядское полотенце вокруг бедер. Гарри следит за каплями воды, скрывающимися за махровым краем и оставляющими блестящие мокрые дорожки на коже, и прикрывает глаза. Это невыносимо. Он невыносим.

— Ты, блядь, охуел в край что ли? — шипит Мэтт, медленно приближаясь. Он не шутит, он убьет Гарри, в его взгляде тьма и желание. У Гарри перехватывает дыхание, когда он в сантиметре от него цедит: — С какого йобаного права ты выгнал моего парня?

— Твоего парня? — неожиданно для самого себя Гарри находит силы пререкаться.

— Тебя не было херовых две недели, — с обидой бросает Мэтт, — многое могло измениться.

— Например что? — Гарри уже далеко не милый и приветливый, он откровенно затраханный собственными мыслями, злой и способный дать отпор. От возбуждения у Мэтта дрожат руки:  
— Я.

Когда губы Мэтта накрывают — его, Гарри кажется, что он в космосе — вокруг вакуум, поглотивший вселенную, осталось только колотящееся под рукой сердце Мэтта и его губы. Мэтт целует с яростью и злостью, кусая нежную кожу и вылизывая рот.

Гарри не понимает, когда полотенце оказывается на полу, а он сам — вдавлен в стену, к его паху прижимается стоящий член, большой и возбужденно привлекательный. 

Мэтт замечает этот взгляд вниз и в глазах у него разгорается дьявольское пламя. Он удерживает запястья Гарри над головой одной рукой, а другой тянет к себе за талию, заставляя прогибаться, прижиматься, стонать в рот. Мэтт кусает кожу над ремнем джинс Гарри и резко разворачивает того к стене лицом. Гарри трясет, когда мокрый язык раздвигает его ягодицы, вздрагивает, когда к языку прибавляется палец, который Гарри сам облизал до третьей фаланги. Низкий стон смешивается с хищным рычанием. Колено Мэтта упирается в стену между ног, а горячая влажная головка надавливает на вход. Гарри подбрасывает от возбуждения и предвкушения, он цепляется ногтями за стену и так круто выгибается; от этой изящной гибкости у Мэтта подкашиваются ноги, он целует позвонок под волосами Гарри и толкается. Он двигает бедрами медленно, каждый раз проезжаясь головкой по чувствительной точке. 

Гарри трясет, он хрипит, срывая голос и кусая свои ладони. Одну из них он старается опустить к члену, но его тут же тормозит Мэтт, неожиданно выходя. Спиной Гарри вновь упирается в стену, а Мэтт стоит перед ним на коленях. Если бы Гарри не было так хорошо от предвкушения, он застонал бы в голос от негодования. Член Мэтта покачивается из стороны в сторону, но тот не прикасается к себе — он лижет и заглатывает, сосет так, что у Гарри перед глазами пляшут вспышки накатывающего оргазма. Мэтт приподнимает член, принимаясь вылизывать чувствительную кожу яичек. Гарри мечется, извиваясь, но Мэтт удерживает, притягивая к себе и давая кончить в рот. Гарри смотрит, как розовый кончик языка собирает белесые капли, как быстро движется ладонь, отдрачивающая стоящий член, как Мэтт кусает свои губы, упираясь лбом в стену рядом с бедром Гарри, как он вздрагивает, кончая, и внутри него закручивается еще большее возбуждение. Ничего не прошло. Никогда не отпустит.

— Знаешь, скольким мне пришлось отсосать, чтобы ты обратил на меня внимание? — спрашивает Мэтт, улыбаясь. Гарри не знает, сейчас он не уверен даже в том, как его имя. Тот тянет его на себя, не дожидаясь ответа, приподнимает над полом, удерживая и прижимая, и шагает к кровати. Не к своей, а к кровати Гарри. Он не хочет трахать его там, где был кто-то еще — есть только они. Гарри прикрывает глаза, вдыхая запах возбужденного Мэтта. Это что-то запредельное.

— Что ты делаешь?

— Буду целовать тебя, пока ты не захочешь меня снова, — нависающий над Гарри Мэтт улыбается так нежно, что внутри что-то предательски екает. Он улыбается в ответ и зажмуривает глаза, когда ладонь Мэтта накрывает его член. Видеть со стороны, слышать и фантазировать — никогда не сравнится с тем, как пылающий жар разносится по коже вслед за движением руки. Мэтту нравится реакция Гарри, ему нравится Гарри, и он, не смущаясь, целует лучики, образующиеся в уголках глаз, когда тот улыбается.

Гарри теряется и стонет, толкаясь бедрами вверх. Мэтт целует его так чувственно, что сердце замирает.

— Что ты делаешь? — вновь бормочет Гарри больше для себя, чем для кого-то.

Мэтт не отвечает, улыбается, касаясь кончиком языка уголка губ Гарри, и позволяет тому перевернуться, подмять под себя, довольно застонав, когда его член проходится между ягодиц. Гарри уже не тонет. Он на дне и не хочет выбираться.

— Ты повторяешься, — смеется Мэтт. Он даже не пытается что-то выдумать сейчас, придумать себе очередную маску или историю жизни, которую никогда не проживет. Он такой, как есть, и, к его удивлению, замечательный парень, кусающий собственную губу, принимает его именно таким. Он приподнимается, обнимая Гарри крепче, прижимая к себе, наслаждаясь биением сердца.

Мэтт входит в Гарри аккуратно настолько, что у него самого перед глазами искрит пелена, ему хорошо и больно до одури: от этой горячей нежности и поцелуев, за которыми тот тянется сам.

Мэтт не хочет быть неосторожным, никаких резких движений и быстрого траха, у него кружится голова от того, как туго и тесно внутри. Он целует ключицу и откидывается на подушку, не шевелясь, позволяя задавать темп и ритм.

Гарри не двигается — от ощущения члена Мэтта внутри крышу срывает хлеще, чем от нежных поцелуев. Он уверен, что оказался в какой-то параллельной вселенной, где Мэтт хочет именно его, а не всех подряд.

Впрочем, это уже не важно. Меньше всего на свете Гарри хотел быть одним из, но больше всего на свете хотел Мэтта, который низко стонет сейчас именно от того, как он двигает бедрами, как гладит ладонями вздымающуюся грудь и целует шею Мэтта.

Мэтт шипит сквозь зубы ругательства, чтобы не кончить в эту секунду, как подросток. Но Мэтту можно. У него это впервые. Чувство полного комфорта и доверия так туго переплетается с удовольствием, что, когда Гарри, упираясь обеими руками ему в плечи, начинает быстро подниматься и опускаться, шлепая ягодицами о бедра, у Мэтта рвется терпение. Оно рокочет оголенным проводом, и Мэтт подминает Гарри под себя, целует косточку на его правой щиколотке и, удерживая ноги на своем плече, резко толкается. Вбивается ритмично и грубо, срывая стоны и заставляя сжимать простыню в кулаках.

Гарри прогибается, круто выламывая спину и стонет так сладко, что Мэтт наклоняется для поцелуя. Самого нежного поцелуя в его жизни.

— Посмотри на меня, — Гарри слышит голос сквозь бешено стучащую в голове кровь. Он не соображает, полностью покоренный возбуждением, открывает глаза и встречается со взглядом Мэтта. Тот накрывает его член, выдыхая:  
— Как и хотел.

Гарри не слушает, не понимает, он кончает так, как не кончал ни с кем и никогда, у него резкое прерывистое дыхание и бешено колотящееся сердце.

От низкого, практически рычащего стона, вдоль позвоночника бежит еще одна волна возбуждения, он непроизвольно сжимается, туже обхватывая член внутри, до белеющих костяшек цепляясь за запястья и рвано выдыхая, когда Мэтт кончает внутрь него, яростно целуя.

Мэтт заваливается на кровать рядом и облизывает свои губы, пытаясь выровнять дыхание.

Гарри хорошо настолько, что он готов умереть. Никогда и ничего соединились для него воедино.

Мэтт счастливо прикрывает глаза и выдыхает. Возможно, весь этот бред, зовущийся его жизнью стоит всего этого. Скорее всего, он бы ничего не изменил, зная, что закончится все так. Он улыбается собственным мыслям, чувствуя неловкое движение рядом.

— Ты куда? — изумление в голосе Мэтта можно потрогать пальцами, и Гарри чувствует себя еще более нелепо.

— Ну, ты, — он делает вдох, позволяя себе собраться с мыслями, — ты же не спишь ни с кем. — Гарри вновь теряется под пристальным, в упор, взглядом. — Они все уходят.

Мэтт соображает с полсекунды, а потом ловко притягивает его к себе, обнимая рукой и закидывая на него ногу. От такой близости щемит сердце, Гарри быстро моргает и изумленно смотрит.

— Ты не все, — поясняет он, целуя Гарри в висок. — Ты единственный.

Возможно, Мэттью Даддарио был создан для того, чтобы сидеть на кровати Гарри голым, взъерошенным и прикрывая подушкой собственный член.

У Гарри нет ответа на этот вопрос, но он зависает, выйдя утром из душа.

— Знаешь, этот парень, которого ты выгнал, подходил больше всего, — говорит Мэтт, и Гарри не понимает — смеется он или серьезно, что вообще происходит и почему Гарри такой наивный?

— Подходил? — переспрашивает он, сглотнув ком отчаяния.

— Ну, он из всех был похож на тебя больше всего, — как ни в чем не бывало поясняет Мэтт, подаваясь вперед, и Гарри кажется, что пол под ним сейчас рухнет. Это шутка? Только Мэтт не выглядит веселым.

Все они.

Все, кто был.

Похожи на тебя.

— Боюсь, — прокашливаясь, говорит Гарри, все так же не решаясь сделать шаг, — я не понимаю, о чем ты.

Мэтт улыбается так же широко и лучисто, как однажды Александре.

— Они все были для того, чтобы ты обратил на меня внимание. Неужели, не заметил общего типажа?

Пол под ногами все же рушится. Все это время, каждый миг, пока Гарри стонал, кончая в душе, пока слушал, как тот шепчет пошлости, трахая, наверное, весь университет, Мэтт мечтал о нем?

— Это вот вообще не смешно, — хмурится Гарри.

— А я не смеюсь, — серьезно отвечает Мэтт. — Я думать ни о ком другом не могу. Думал, переспим и все.

— И? — Голос предательски дрожит.

— И возьми у меня в столе смазку, раз стоишь, хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул.

Гарри не может удержаться от закатывания глаз, а в следующую секунду чувствует, как Мэтт прижимает его к себе, нежно обнимая.

— Секс ничего не изменил. Я хочу тебя одного.

Вселенная умеет шутить. И порой довольно жестоко. Сейчас, когда Гарри разводит в стороны длинные ноги Мэтта, он уверен, что не выдержит подобной шутки больше ни разу в жизни. В его странной гетеросексуальной жизни, когда для секса с Шелби ему было нужно всего лишь представить Мэтта. Нежного, открытого и потрясающе доверчивого.

Мэтт смотрит в глаза, медленно моргая, отчего его длинные ресницы бросают тени на краснеющие скулы, и Гарри ведет, как от стаканчика крепкого алкоголя — Мэтт смущен. Парень, который умудрялся иногда за одну ночь сменить несколько партнеров, сейчас выгибается вслед за ласковой рукой и кусает губы.

Нет, это должен делать Гарри.

Он наклоняется ниже, плотнее, прикасаясь грудью к груди, чувствуя подрагивающие члены, прижатые к животам, и не сдерживает стона. Это так сладко, что сердце готово вырваться из груди. Гарри смотрит на Мэтта под собой, и ему страшно — что если это не навсегда, если Мэтту наскучит? Гарри упирается рукой в подушку рядом с его головой, отчаянно сцеловывая стоны. Мэтт — весь в его руках, весь его — тянет Гарри за волосы, обхватывает ногами и кусает губы, зализывая тут же.

— Я, как тебя, никого не хотел, — шепчет Мэтт, глядя в глаза, — и если ты сейчас же ко мне не прикоснешься, мне придется позорно кончить от того, что ты меня просто целуешь! — в подтверждение своих слов он покорно подставляет шею под губы Гарри, которые неожиданно сменяются зубами, оставляя краснеющую метку.

Гарри нравится, как это выглядит. Он бы хотел пометить всего Мэтта, чтобы каждый знал и видел — только его! У него кружится голова от этих мыслей, ни с кем другим власть обладания не была такой сладкой. Никому другому Гарри бы не позволил того, что позволил Мэтту.

Впрочем, тот щедр на ответные ласки. Он ведет своими красивыми длинными пальцами вдоль лопаток, ниже к пояснице, замерев и ласково обведя ямочки над ягодицами. Мэтт целует его, тянется за каждым новым прикосновением, не переставая краснеть в ожидании новой ласки.

— Ты уверен в том, о чем просишь? — наконец набравшись храбрости, спрашивает Гарри.

— Никто, кроме тебя, — отвечает Мэтт, целуя его запястье и откидываясь на подушку, — я доверяю тебе. Этого достаточно.

Гарри с шумом втягивает воздух, уперевшись лбом в плечо Мэтта. Это было слишком. Все с Мэттом было на грани. Еще шаг и бездна.

Отчего-то Гарри совсем не боится падения.

Он прокладывает дорожку поцелуев от шеи к пупку, осторожно лизнув сосок и чуть не умерев от восторженного стона.

— Хочу тебя, — шепчет Мэтт, не открывая глаз. Гарри улыбается и кусает бедреную косточку, а когда обводит языком налитую блестящую головку члена, Мэтт судорожно распахивает глаза.

— Если я сделаю что-то не так, скажи мне, — честно проговаривает Гарри, чувствуя, как заливается краской смущения.

— Ты все делаешь так, — Мэтт круто выгибается, схватившись пальцами за простыню, когда Гарри, склонившись ниже, глубже берет в рот. Ему нравится это непривычное чувство тяжести и вкуса на языке, от запаха возбужденного Мэтта уносит крышу, и Гарри сдается — облизывает подушечку своего пальца и давит на плотно сжатые мышцы. Мэтт шипит этого непривычного ощущения, но не дергается. Его рука тут же оказывается на запястье Гарри, запрещая отдаляться. Гарри нервно хватает воздух и надавливает вновь.

— Не останавливайся, — шепчет Мэтт, разводя ноги шире, и Гарри не может удержаться от того, чтобы не поцеловать его колено.

От такого порочно-разгоряченного вида перед собой, здравый смысл испаряется сам собой. Гарри не решается даже взглянуть на собственный член, который болезненно вздрагивает от случайного касания. Его пальцы блестят от смазки, а сам он забывает дышать, медленно поводя кистью. Еще вчера Гарри был готов довольствоваться лишь тем, что будет иногда смотреть на Мэтта, а сейчас он вздрагивает от низких стонов, причиной которых является он сам, его нежные пальцы, осторожно двигающиеся внутри, ласкающие член, его губы, оставляющие влажные следы на груди. Мэтт часто дышит и прогибается в спине, так сочно выстанывая «Гарри», будто его имя создано лишь для этого.

Гарри замирает, добавив третий палец. Мэтта буквально выламывает от удовольствия, волнами накатывающего от каждого нового движения внутри. Он резко выпрямляется и, отстраняясь, притягивает Гарри к себе, обвивая шею обеими руками.

— Сейчас же трахни меня! — в его глазах, всегда таких спокойно отстраненных, пылает яростное возбуждение. — Я никого не просил об этом, — даря Гарри осторожные поцелуи-касания, добавляет он, — прошу тебя.

Гарри откровенно трясет, вдоль тела пробегает дрожь, а в крови закипает раскаленное удовольствие. Он давит Мэтта, укладывая того на спину, и аккуратно двигает бедрами. Внутри так тесно и горячо, что Гарри, не сдерживаясь, стонет в голос, упираясь ладонью в подушку, тогда Мэтт приподнимается и, опрокинув Гарри, усаживается сверху.

Мир замирает. Остановился и больше не существует.

Мэтт целует скулы, лоб и подбородок Гарри, не двигаясь ни на миллиметр, свыкаясь с ощущениями, пытаясь найти в них себя. Единственным верным ориентиром стали распахнутые глаза Гарри. Мэтт закусывает губу, заметив свое в них отражение, и тянет его к себе, обвивая руками и ногами, шипя от боли и удовольствия.

Больше всего Гарри хочет сейчас двинуть бедрами, раствориться в Мэтте, но он послушно ждет момента, когда тот осторожно пошевелится сам. Его губы такие яркие, будто он ел вишни или пил кровь. Горячую кровь Гарри. Слизывал, как сейчас — капли пота с шеи, медленно приподнимаясь и опускаясь, отчего Гарри упирается головкой в чуткую точку внутри и неизменно вырывает у Мэтта очередной стон. В какой-то момент эти нежные движения сменяются яростными, полноценно даря лишь наслаждение, и Мэтт низко хрипит, вцепившись короткими ногтями в плечи Гарри.

— Быстрее, — шепчет Гарри, кусая солоноватую мочку уха, и Мэтт насаживается глубже, пошло шлепая ягодицами о яйца. Губы касаются губ, и мир искрится, приближая обоих к столь долгожданной развязке.

— Ты совершенство. Мое совершенство, — шепчет Мэтт, кончив. Он ни разу не прикоснулся к себе, скользя руками лишь вдоль тела Гарри, и Гарри отлично понимает — эти слова откровение для самого Мэтта. Он сравнивал, не один раз, и все, кто был до, раньше, будто в другой жизни оказались совершенно неподходящими.

Мэтт двигается еще, чуть резко, рвано дышит от новой волны возбуждения, накрывающей с головой. Дрожащими пальцами касается щеки Гарри и, приподняв его лицо за подбородок, целует, двигается вновь, сжимаясь от спазмов оргазма. Гарри с чувством, совершенно не сдерживаясь, стонет в рот Мэтта. Это самое восхитительное ощущение в его жизни — кончать, чувствуя на себе горячую тяжесть любимого тела, толкаться внутри него, прижимаясь животом к члену, пока Мэтт жарко дышит ему в самое ухо.

Он вновь целует Гарри, нежно посасывая губу и обводя языком язык, чувствуя и наслаждаясь вкусом. Он сравнивает. Гарри это знает и понимает. Гарри было все равно, потому что кто бы ни был раньше, сейчас есть только они.

— Я хотел спросить тебя, — нарушив столь спокойную тишину, говорит Мэтт, отчего-то опустив взгляд.

— О чем? — отвечает Гарри, ласково пропуская сквозь пальцы влажную челку.

Ему было приятно так — не двигаться, чувствовать вязкую сперму на своем животе и сокращение мышц вокруг члена.

— Я, — Мэтт, прерывисто выдохнув, наконец, поднимает голову и облизывает губы, не решаясь. Гарри бы не поверил, что Мэтт бывает таким, не будь он перед ним. — Ты согласен встретить со мной Рождество? — скороговоркой выдает он и снова отводит взгляд.

Гарри улыбается. Ему не важно прошлое, его или Мэтта, все, что было до, должно там и остаться.

Он осторожно ведет ладонью вдоль подбородка Мэтта, приподнимая его лицо и заглядывая в глаза.

— Я буду с тобой везде, где ты захочешь, — отвечает Гарри и целует Мэтта в уголок губ.


End file.
